


Just One Little Kiss

by victorine



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hugh Dancy, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hannibal Extended Universe, Hugh is sassy, Kinda, M/M, Mads is persuasive, Rimming, Top Mads Mikkelsen, what if s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine
Summary: Hugh and Mads share their first screen kiss and... it's not good. Hugh wants to be relieved, knows he should be, but that's not quite what he's feeling. And when Mads shows up at his door to check on him, he finds he's not the only one dealing with some long-repressed desires.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishipthemsogoddamnhard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/gifts).



> Once upon a shamefully long time ago, the lovely ishipthemsogoddamnhard prompted me to write some Madancy in which Hugh is trying to disguise his lust for Mads, and Mads decides to persuade him to stop pretending. And I've finally got around to writing it, just in time for MadancyMarch! I hope it's to your liking, sweetie.
> 
> Huge thanks are due to the amazing and generous HotMolasses, who held my hand while I wrote the smuttiest thing I've ever attempted. Honey, thank you, there's no way I could have done this without you.
> 
> Standard RPF disclaimers apply: I mean no harm to these actors or their families, this is purely for entertainment purposes.

Well… that could have gone worse. Or better.

Thank god it didn’t go better.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t argued for this approach, helped to manoeuvre the characters in this direction, campaigned for the relationship to be explicit. A physical relationship was the last major barrier between Will and Hannibal, knocking it down was the only way to go.

But he’d still been freaked out at the thought of kissing Mads.

Oh, he’d thought about it plenty of times over the years. The man was ludicrously attractive and had a fairly regular role in Hugh’s fantasies. Hell, he’d probably shown up in Mads’ head too, at least once or twice, perfectly normal and fun and safely locked up in their imaginations. But to actually go there for real? Hugh hadn’t quite been able to silence the alarms in his mind when he considered the prospect.

The fanfiction hadn’t helped.

He didn’t read it, not really. Not the way Mads liked to tease him about. But he was… aware. Aware that there were stories not just about their fictional characters (in some very strange combinations, too) but about him and Mads, for real. Aware that, in many of those stories, when they kissed, it was good. Life-alteringly, earth-shatteringly, come-in-your-pants-and-fall-in-love-instantly good.

They were just stories. Of course. Just the fans letting their imaginations out to play.

But. He’d wondered. Could kissing Mads possibly be that good?

It couldn’t possibly be that good.

Could it?

Well, not if today was anything to go by, it couldn’t.

While it was Mads and Hugh’s first kiss, it wasn’t Will and Hannibal’s – a flashback in episode six would show that, awkward and shy and halting. That might have been easier. Instead the kiss today had been designed as intense and sexual, both characters riding the high of a shared kill, two long-mated beasts reclaiming each other amongst the blood of their defeated enemy.

But, well.

Bryan had seemed pleased, said it looked great on camera. Hugh supposed it was possible. Maybe clanking teeth and too much tongue and Mads’ fingers digging way too hard into his hips somehow translated into animal passion on screen.

And that was good, wasn’t it? A relief, to find that kissing his friend hadn’t stirred up some insatiable lust, or made him swoon like a sixteen-year-old. They could do their jobs, be professionals, and still be friends. That was the best possible result.

So why had he been carrying this hot, heavy feeling around ever since, like a stone in the pit of his stomach?

He was seriously considering just necking some whiskey, pulling the covers over his head and sleeping off the rest of the stupid, confusing day, when there was a knock at the door. And Hugh just knew, because apparently he had pissed off some vengeful deity recently, that it was his co-star behind it.

“Hugh? I know you are in there, Bryan told me where you were going.”

Traitor.

“Could you open up please, I look like a fucking idiot hanging about out here.”

Hugh rolled his eyes and wondered if he could call down to reception and ask them to remove the pushy Viking hammering at his door.

“Hugh, I will kick the door in if you don’t answer.”

Which would be an empty threat if Hugh hadn’t witnessed Mads doing exactly that when a co-star had holed up after a bad break-up and still hadn’t emerged from his hotel room three days later. He distinctly remembered the way the chipboard had splintered around one Adidas-covered foot and decided keeping Mads waiting wasn’t worth the repair bill. He groaned, dragged himself off the bed and slouched over to the door.

“You’re a fucking menace, you gigantic prick,” he greeted Mads.

He received a wide smile, fangs fully on display, in response. “Hello to you too, wee man. Gonna let me inside?”

“I was just thinking about calling security on you, actually.”

The idiot actually struck a pose at that, raising his fists in the air. “Pfft, I could take them, I’m great at kicking ass.”

Hugh barked out a laugh and shook his head. “Oh my god, you muppet, you’re an old man actor, not a fucking superhero!”

Mads pouted, the only person in the world who did it with his top lip, and Hugh had to try very hard not to stare. “You are cruel, pup. You make me wait in your hallway and you insult me and threaten me with guards. If I was Hannibal I would eat you for this rudeness.”

Hugh swallowed his momentary preoccupation with Mads’ mouth and retorted, “If you were Hannibal you’d be staring at that tracksuit in horror wondering where your life had gone wrong.”

Mads folded his arms and did that teary thing with his eyes, pretending to be mortally offended. “Fine, I can tell I am not wanted, I only came to see my friend, perhaps to share a drink, but now—”

“Oh shut up, you ham,” Hugh cut Mads off before he could really get going, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him inside before he could think better of it. Mads instantly recovered from his apparent hurt, strolling into the room and dropping into an armchair.

Hugh, having caught the hint about sharing a drink and knowing Mads too well to think it wasn’t deliberate, opened the minibar and retrieved a couple of lagers, handing one to his friend and then perching on the end of his bed.

“Skål, wee man,” Mads said, lifting his bottle in salute.

“And to you, old man,” Hugh responded, trying to sink into their usual easy camaraderie. They each took a swig and then silence descended, an unusual occurrence with Mads in the room. Hugh was quickly on edge again, eyes flicking around the room, until he noticed Mads’ hands were worrying at the label on his bottle, something he only ever did when he was… nervous?

“You didn’t just pop in for a drink, did you?” Hugh asked, suddenly wary.

Mads eyes flickered towards him, a strange look behind them. After a moment, he put down his drink and came to sit with Hugh on the bed. Hugh felt his heart rate pick up slightly and told himself to relax. It was only Mads, after all, they’d sat on many hotel beds together perfectly innocently, nothing should be different just because they’d shared a few kisses. _Bad_ kisses, Hugh reminded himself forcefully.

Mads took a deep breath and looked at Hugh, a frown putting a crease across his brow. “I was worried,” he said, with the air of someone making a confession. “You were… unsettled after the scene. And then you ran off without a goodbye. You never did this before. I thought perhaps I had done something wrong and I… I worried. I have missed you, working with you, I don’t want things to be strange between us.”

Hugh sighed, feeling horribly guilty to have made his friend so concerned. He could be honest about this, should be; Mads was well experienced in the weirdness of stage kissing, he’d understand. “Mads, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. It was just… the whole thing was stranger than I expected.”

“The kissing?” Mads asked.

“Yeah. It was… it freaked me out a bit.” Hugh shrugged, not quite knowing how to go on.

Mads seemed to consider for a moment and then cocked his head and asked, “Is it the guy thing?”

“What? No! I’ve kissed men before, idiot, you know that.”

Mads nodded sagely. “Oh yes, the little ginger boy, I’ve seen you on the internet.”

“Right, so why are you asking stupid questions then?” Hugh asked, rolling his eyes.

“Because I enjoy making you give stupid answers.”

“Wanker.”

Mads grabbed Hugh’s hand and met his eyes, his grin fading slightly. “Also because I’m your friend and we’re going to have to do more scenes like this, and I’d like to know why you’re freaking out.”

“I… fuck, you had to go and be nice and now I’m going to have to tell you.”

“Works every time for fourteen years.”

“Double wanker.” Hugh sighed. “Fine, ok, it’s just there are… there is… some people have a certain idea of what a kiss between you and me would be like.”

Mads smirked at this. “Wee man, have you been reading smutty fanfiction again?”

Hugh felt the blush burn his ears.

“Oh dear. And you were expecting… what?”

Hugh shrugged defensively, casting his eyes away from Mads’. “I don’t know. There’s all these stories where we kiss and it’s like the fucking Princess Bride, the kiss to end all kisses, fireworks, earthquakes, choirs of angels.”

“They’re just stories, Hugh.”

“I know that. I _know_. I just… wondered…” He trailed off, feeling stupid.

A pause, and then, “Were you hoping for this kind of kiss?”

“No! Of course not!”

“And yet you are disappointed.”

“I… just… who wouldn’t want to be kissed like that? Just once.”

Mads didn’t speak for a moment, and Hugh desperately wanted to look at him, to see what he was thinking, but he couldn’t bear to look. Then he said the last thing Hugh expected: “Hmm. I admit, it’s not an unpleasant thought. I think it is unfair to judge based on a stage kiss though.”

Now Hugh couldn’t help but look at his friend, couldn’t help but stare as Mads caressed his hand and shifted a little closer on the bed. “Mads, what are you doing right now?”

“I am proposing that neither of us were able to do our best work with fifty people and several cameras pointed at us.”

“And what, you want a chance to rectify that?”

Mads smiled, all mischief and heat and Hugh felt arousal flare through him in response. “You have a little fantasy, I would like to see if I can make it come true. Especially since it’s one I share.”

Hugh felt his lips part and his breath hitch as Mads’ other hand came to rest against his waist, firm and warm and pulling him closer until Hugh was nearly sitting on Mads’ lap. Mads was watching him intently, a smirk tugging at his lips, his eyes darkened by blown pupils. For a moment Hugh couldn’t form a single thought, wanting only to let Mads do whatever he pleased with him. But something in him wouldn’t quite give in so easily.

“This would be really, truly, monumentally stupid of us,” he breathed, hoping that one of them would come to their senses.

Mads’ smirk softened and he brushed a curl back from Hugh’s forehead. “Are you worried about your wife?”

Hugh shook his head and huffed gently in exasperation. “More dumb questions. We’re open, you know that.”

“Same as me.” Mads looked smug again and it was so, so infuriating how Hugh’s cock hardened in response. “So, the problem?”

 _Problems_. A million of them. None of which were making Mads’ stupid mouth, with its stupid questions, look any less stupidly tempting.

Hugh forced himself to keep protesting. “It’s unprofessional. What if it got out?”

Mads’ hand was in his hair now, stroking, pulling gently at random curls. The other had crept from Hugh’s waist to the small of his back, moving lower and lower as he asked, “Who’s going to tell? Who would ever know?”

“We might act differently around each other, we might _feel_ differently…” Hugh grabbed Mads’ wrist. “You’ll still be my friend, after, right?”

Mads stopped stroking, his hand only barely above Hugh’s ass, and looked him deep in the eyes. “Now who is the one with stupid questions?”

“I…”

“Hush, _kaere_ , it’s just one little kiss. Let me show you,” Mads murmured, and pulled Hugh to him.

It was nothing, _nothing_ like the stage kiss.

It started soft and slow, nothing more than a press of lips, a swell of breath against each other. Dimly, Hugh registered his hands moving up to grip Mads’ shoulders, feeling the shift of muscle as Mads moved him fully onto his lap. And then, apparently satisfied with this position, Mads gently ran his tongue against the seam of Hugh’s mouth, coaxing him to open, swallowing the moan that escaped as their mouths angled and melded together. Hugh arched against Mads as his hands finally gripped his ass, pulling their hips flush and causing Hugh to grind down mindlessly, needing friction to relieve the desperate ache of his erection.

Finally they pulled apart, unwilling but in need of oxygen, and breathed the same air, hot and humid between them, smiling in fond disbelief at one another. And then Hugh felt the panic rise within him and he rose with it, backing away on unsteady feet towards the safety of the wall.

“Fuck, oh fuck. Mads, we… that was…”

Even as the words poured from Hugh, Mads was up and prowling towards him, hips swaying, smile playing around his lips. Hugh couldn’t move, transfixed by the amused, hungry look Mads was giving him. He let himself be caged by Mads’ arms, did nothing to stop himself being pressed and held against the wall.

“That was what, wee man?” The old nickname suddenly sounded filthy in Mads’ mouth.

“Shit, Mads. That was bad. That was really, really fucking _bad_.”

Mads grinned and leaned in, nosing against Hugh’s throat and then raising his lips to his ear to whisper, “I think you liked being bad, darling.”

Hugh opened his mouth to retort something about not being in a shoddy porno, but instead he could only moan when Mads kissed him again, rougher and firmer this time, as if trying to force any thoughts of protest out of Hugh’s head.

“Do you know the things I am going to do to you?” Mads growled when he finally released Hugh’s mouth. “The things I have _wanted_ to do to you? For years I’ve wanted to get you under me, make you writhe and groan and beg for me.”

“I know, Mads, I know, _I know_. I’ve thought about it, thought about this.”

Mads pulled back and grinned wickedly, his eyes snaking down Hugh’s already ruined body, his hand following suit to stroke against Hugh’s cock. “Have you thought about me when you were touching yourself, darling?”

“Yes,” Hugh groaned, bucking in Mads’ hand.

“Did you call my name when you came all over yourself?”

“Yes,” Hugh said, little more than a moan, “god Mads, I wanted you there with me.”

“Good, darling.” Hugh felt Mads’ mouth, hot against his throat, sucking and nipping at the flesh. “And now you have me here, what are we going to do about it?”

“Fuck, tell me.” Hugh’s voice sounded wrecked and needy to his own ears, deep and rough with desire. “Tell me what you thought about doing to me.”

“Hugh, I have thought about everything. Why don’t you ask me to show you?”

Hugh moaned and clutched at his friend. “God, Mads, yes, do it.”

“You want me to?” Such wonderful wickedness in Mads’ voice, it destroyed any last vestiges of patience in Hugh’s body.

“Stop asking and fucking show me,” he growled.

Mads grinned and pulled back slightly, cocking his head, the movement all Hannibal, the expression all Mads. “So demanding, _kaere_. I think you should be nicer to me unless you want me to leave.”

Hugh locked eyes with him and smirked. “There’s no way you’re leaving now.”

Mads’ mouth stretched wider and Hugh imagined it wrapped around his dick, stretched almost to discomfort. “Oh no? So sure, wee man? And how will you stop me?”

This time it was Hugh’s turn to look mischievous. “I don’t have to. You just told me you’ve wanted this for years.” He arched up against Mads, bringing their hips together as he pressed a kiss to the other man’s mouth. “Wanted me writhing, begging, hard and desperate for you. Just like this. I could crook my little finger and you’d come running, wouldn’t you?”

Mads’ breath stuttered and his mouth followed Hugh’s as he leaned back, need pulling him downwards until Hugh cut short his movement, placing a hand against his chest.

“See? You’re not going anywhere. Unlike me.”

There was a flash of fear in Mads’ eyes for a second, the man clearly thinking Hugh was about to leave him with the worst case of blue balls in history. Hugh let the words hang between them for a moment, enjoying the clear need on Mads’ face, and then he took mercy.

“Relax, sweetheart, I’m not going far.” And then he sank to his knees, nuzzling against Mads’ hard-on as, above, Mads moaned in relief. Hugh smiled up at him and Mads returned it, reaching down to stroke a hand through his hair.

“Always so cruel,” Mads murmured.

“Not always,” Hugh replied, and pulled down his pants.

It was hardly the first time he’d seen Mads in his underwear – the man had few personal boundaries and absolutely no hang-ups about his body. Still, having the heat of him up so close, knowing he was hard and throbbing because Hugh had made him that way… it made Hugh’s stomach swoop with nerves and anticipation. He leaned in, satisfied by the sharp intake of breath from above, and touched his lips to the fabric of Mads’ underwear, just breathing for a moment, just taking in the musk and warmth he no longer had to imagine. Then he mouthed at Mads’ erection through the fabric, feeling it get damp from his breath and the pre-cum that was starting to gather.

“Hugh,” Mads breathed, his name trailing off into a moan. His hands were still in Hugh’s hair, gripping a little now, as if Mads needed to ground himself. Hugh smiled at the thought of overwhelming his oh-so-laidback friend, then pressed a wet, open-mouthed kiss to the swell in his underwear.

“These are getting rather in the way, don’t you think?” he asked, looking up coyly from under his lashes.

Mads’ only response was to growl and reach for his waistband, pouting when Hugh grabbed his wrist. “On or off, _kaere_ , you cannot have both.”

“Oh, definitely off, but you’re going to let me do it.”

Mads settled at his words and Hugh felt him relax under his hands as he ran them slowly up the back of slim thighs and linger across firm buttocks before raising to dip into Mads’ waistband. They shared a look for a moment, heated and anticipatory, before Hugh slowly, slowly eased the fabric down Mads’ thighs, exposing first a thatch of silvered hair and then his thick, uncut, achingly hard cock.

“Fuck, Mads,” Hugh muttered, looking his fill at what was not the biggest cock he’d ever seen, but plenty impressive nonetheless, until Mads placed a finger under his chin and tilted his head up.

“We could stop, if you wanted,” Mads said, voice slightly strained but sincere, “chalk this up to letting the characters get the best of us, forget we ever did this.”

Hugh looked up those ridiculously soft, honeyed eyes and knew for a fact this had nothing to do with how Will felt for Hannibal.

“You’re cute,” he told Mads, “but shut up now, ok?” Then he leaned forward and licked a warm stripe up Mads’ dick, relishing the sigh that turned into a moan above his head. He clasped his hands to Mads’ hips, thumbs working in a gentle massage, and lapped gently at the tip, already red and exposed from his foreskin. Hugh’s tongue worked in small, languid motions, sliding across the slit, spreading glossy spit and pre-cum around the head. Mads quickly began to groan and lean into Hugh, hips giving tiny, instinctive thrusts as Hugh finally opened his mouth and took Mads inside.

Hugh heard a gasp escape from Mads and stroked across his ass, feeling it clench and relax under his hands. Once Mads settled again, Hugh began to suck gently at his head, waiting until he could feel the other man melt into him before pulling off and looking up coyly, his lips already feeling swollen and his own erection beginning to throb. Mads’ mouth twitched with the glimmer of a smile as he met Hugh’s eyes and he brought a hand from amongst Hugh’s curls down to stroke against his cheek fondly.

“So cruel, gorgeous,” Mads sighed, a twinkle in his eye belying his wounded tone, “I think perhaps you have no intention of doing more than teasing me tonight.”

Hugh pouted gently and widened his eyes in comic mournfulness. “Is that how little you think of me?” he asked, placing a hand against his heart.

“Care to prove me wrong?”

Hugh smirked. “As a matter of fact,” he said, and leaned forward to seal his lips around Mads’ dick. He made out swearwords in at least three different languages as well as English as Mads reacted to the heat and suction suddenly engulfing him. Mads’ hands were back in his hair, alternately gripping and stroking as Mads rocked into him and Hugh let him work a little further into his mouth. He wondered somewhere in the back of his mind if he could get Mads to hold him in place as he did this, wondered if Mads would enjoy it if Hugh did the same to him.

“Please, please, _kaere_ ,” Mads keened as Hugh pulled back to swirl his tongue around the head before sucking him deeper. He could feel Mads throbbing inside him, the scent of him hot and heady, the bitter taste of pre-cum filling his mouth. “You are so beautiful, always so beautiful, could never be near you without wanting this…” Mads was babbling and Hugh couldn’t get enough of his wrecked tone, the need coursing through it, the same need he’d never known they shared. He wanted to keep going, to take him deeper, to keep Mads in this state of helpless bliss, but he wanted the man inside him more and he wasn’t inclined to wait for the chance.

Hugh pulled off but couldn’t bring himself to break contact, pressing his swollen lips in a kiss to the head of Mads’ cock and looking up to find an awed expression on the man’s face. He couldn’t help but smile at that, and it was returned, a little dazed and disbelieving, as Mads continued to gaze at him.

“I think,” Hugh said, utterly captivated by the expression on Mads’ face, “that it’s high time you fucked me.”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth than Mads had pulled him to his feet and thrown him over his shoulder. Hugh squealed a giggle that he would never actually admit to and smacked the very fine ass he was suddenly confronted with.

“Whatever happened to bridal style?” he exclaimed.

“Hannibal is a romantic fool,” Mads said, tossing Hugh onto the bed, and yanking off his shirt before crawling on top of him. “Whereas I,” he continued, leaning down to bring their faces together, “am just a horny old man who very much wants to fuck you.”

“Better get on with it, then,” Hugh replied, dragging Mads’ face the last few inches to slot their mouths together again. Instead he got a nip to his bottom lip and a mock-stern look from Mads.

“Impatient brat, you have no manners,” he scolded.

“What I have is too many clothes on,” Hugh retorted, a challenge in his grin.

Mads growled in response, and slid down Hugh’s body to unbutton his jeans, then further down again, peeling the fabric from him, pressing hot, slick kisses to each new stretch of skin that was exposed. Hugh moaned as he felt Mads’ tongue run softly against his thighs, the length of his calves, even the jut of his ankle. He barely managed to pull his shirt over his head, too caught up in the feeling of that mouth working against his overheating flesh. Finally free, he settled back against his pillows just as Mads removed his jeans and their eyes caught, both men stilling as they took each other in.

There was a glint in Mads’ eyes as his gaze roved across Hugh’s body, one that Hugh had no doubt was reflected in his own. He could feel anticipation coiling inside him as he surveyed bronzed skin and firm muscles, broad shoulders and slim, lithe legs. His fingers twitched to run through silvered curls of chest hair, following its trail down to the slight swell of Mads’ stomach. One drunken night, years ago, Hugh had slept with his head pillowed on that stomach; now he wanted to suck kisses into its soft flesh, dip his tongue into Mads’ navel and hear him moan.

Hugh could feel his cheeks heat at the thought and heard a chuckle from Mads, still gazing at him from the bottom of the bed. “Always wondered how far that blush went, _kaere_. All the way down, it seems,” he purred, his eyes running the length of Hugh’s body. Hugh squirmed helplessly at the attention, wanting Mads to come closer, to touch him, to be touched. “So pretty, all pink from your head to your toes, how lovely you are for me.”

“God, Mads,” Hugh gasped, wanting to rise and pull the man down to him, but pinned in place by his gaze.

“So many places I could touch you. Where would you like me?”

“Anywhere. _Everywhere_.”

Mads hummed in approval. “Your nipples, perhaps. Pink and hard just for me. You want me to suck them, darling, make you sob with it?”

“Yes, Mads, yes, do it.” Hugh was near sobbing already.

Mads crawled up the bed towards Hugh, taking his time, predatory hunger in his eyes. He leaned down to Hugh’s chest and grazed one nipple with the tip of his tongue, then looked up with a smile. “Ask me nicely, wee man.”

“ _Please_ ,” Hugh keened, his voice breathy and desperate.

“Very good,” Mads smirked and then swirled his tongue around Hugh’s nipple, making him whine and arch up from the bed. His eyes fluttered closed, every sense focused on the heat of Mads’ mouth as it sucked and licked, every touch making Hugh writhe and pant. His dick throbbed with every touch Mads gave him and he reached down to take hold of it, needing to take the edge off his desperation.

Mads pulled off as he did so and looked up at Hugh with a raised brow. “So eager, are we? If you wanted me down there, all you had to do was say.” He grinned wolfishly at Hugh, who could only whine in response, and slid down towards his groin, gently removing Hugh’s hand and running a finger down his length.

Hugh bucked into the sensation and found himself begging, “Please, your mouth. Mads, I want your mouth on me.”

“Is that so, beautiful? And you shall have it.” He blew on Hugh’s dick, chuckling at the moan he provoked. “But perhaps not quite where you meant,” he added, with a smirk. Hugh barely had a chance to parse this before Mads was moving further down, lifting his leg over his shoulder, and kissing at the inside of his thigh. Then his breath and any semblance of thought left him as Mads licked a broad, hot stripe against his hole.

Someone’s voice hissed, “Oh, fucking _Christ_ ,” and Hugh was sure it couldn’t have been him because surely words were beyond him with Mads’ mouth, his glorious, wet, perfect mouth, pressed up against him, sucking humid kisses between his cheeks. It wasn’t refined, or pretty; Mads’ tongue worked in sloppy, messy strokes, his mouth making obscene slurping noises as he sucked and lapped at Hugh, his hands gripping Hugh’s hips to keep him from bucking uncontrollably. Hugh clutched at the bedsheets helplessly, trying to anchor himself as he felt a finger press alongside Mads’ tongue.

“Fuck, Mads, wait,” he managed to gasp out.

“Everything alright, _kaere_?” Mads asked, stroking Hugh’s thigh soothingly.

“Yeah. God, yeah. So good, Mads. Just…”

“Just?” Mads raised his head and looked enquiringly at Hugh.

“Wait… one second,” Hugh panted, “don’t move.” He flung out an arm and fumbled for his bedside drawer, coordination failing at the feeling of Mads continuing to run his fingers teasingly along the juncture between his thigh and his ass. Finally, he yanked the drawer open and scrabbled blindly inside, feeling triumphant when his fingertips grazed glass and he grabbed the bottle, practically flinging it at Mads in his eagerness.

Mads caught it one-handed and grinned at Hugh in surprise as he settled back against his pillows. He looked over the bottle with an appraising glance, then up at Hugh, eyes twinkling. “You just keep lube with you at all times?” he asked, voice lilting with amusement. “Didn’t take you for such a kinky fucker, wee man.”

“You just hoped,” Hugh gasped in a breathless laugh.

Mads regarded him with a soft smile that sent a thrill through Hugh and silenced his laughter. “Yeah,” Mads breathed, “I did.” He regarded the bottle again, and then set to opening it. “Tell me about this.”

“About the lube?” Hugh smirked.

“Yeah. Tell me what you like about it.”

Hugh ran his tongue across his lips and watched Mads’ eyes track it. “It feels good, makes everything easier.”

“Everything?” Mads had his fingers coated now and he reached down to run the pad of a thumb across Hugh’s hole. Hugh felt his breath come short for a moment, and then he relaxed and rolled his hips with a soft sigh. “Do you do this when you’re all alone, gorgeous?” Mads asked.

“Yeah, yeah, sometimes,” Hugh murmured.

“Tell me, tell me what you like.” Mads’ voice was low, little more than a purr.

Hugh met his eyes and held them. “I like you.”

Mads hummed and ducked his head for a moment to look at what he was doing. Hugh thought he might be blushing, hoped he was, wanted to be the cause of it. “On my knees is best,” he went on, drawing a groan from Mads. “Feels better like that, deeper…”

Mads hesitated and asked, “Do you want to—”

“No,” Hugh shook his head and reached for Mads’ face. “I want to see you when you’re inside me.” This time the blush was clear, as Mads surged towards Hugh to kiss him.

“I might love you a little bit, Dancy,” Mads murmured when they pulled apart.

“Yeah?” Hugh tried not to get distracted by the way his whole body seemed to vibrate at the words. “Get back down there and prove it.”

Mads grinned and pressed another kiss, filthy and sweet, to Hugh’s mouth before moving back down. Hugh watched impatiently as he poured more lube and then sagged into the bed as Mads began massaging him, gentle but insistent.

“God yes, perfect,” Hugh sighed, then gave a soft moan as Mads pushed a finger inside.

“Alright, gorgeous?” Mads asked, a smug smile flickering at the corners of his mouth.

“Mmmm, yes.”

“What would you be doing now, what do you do when you’re all by yourself?” Mads’ voice was teasing, amused, delighted at Hugh coming apart in his hands.

Well, two could play at that game.

“I use my hands, make myself wet, make myself so hard I can barely stand it.” Below him, Mads groaned and buried his face in Hugh’s thigh, sucking a mark into it as if trying to distract himself. “I get so wet, Mads, dripping with it, thinking about you. Three fingers deep and it’s never enough, it’s never _you_.”

Mads could only gaze at him, eyes half-lidded, lips parted, looking wrecked at Hugh’s words. As if trying to catch up with the fantasy being presented to him, Mads added another finger, and then another, stretching and scissoring with patience that didn’t match the hunger in his eyes. It was infuriating.

“More, Mads, I need more, please I… _oh, fuck_.” Hugh moaned and writhed as Mads crooked his finger to rub against his prostate.

“So beautiful, Hugh,” Mads said, his voice hushed, awed by the sight of Hugh twisting and tightening around him.

“Get… inside me, please,” Hugh was begging and he couldn’t care less.

“One more thing, darling,” Mads said, the slightest note of a tease in his voice. Hugh whined as he felt him withdraw, and his weight leave the bed for a moment. “Hush, now, only for a moment,” Mads promised.

“Entirely… too long,” Hugh panted, watching as Mads removed his wallet from his pants pocket and retrieved a condom from it with a triumphant expression. “You just keep condoms with you at all times?” Hugh asked, cocking a brow.

Mads crawled back over him and ripped the packet open with his teeth before answering. “You’re not the only kinky fucker in the room, Dancy.”

Hugh leaned up to meet him, licking into his mouth as he grabbed the condom, swallowing the groan Mads made as he rolled it on and gave a little tug for good measure.

“You’re pretty good at that,” Mads panted.

Hugh grinned. “You ain’t seen nothing yet,” he said, then hooked his leg round Mads and flipped him onto his back. Mads landed with a curse, but got his bearings after a moment and returned Hugh’s smile, looking for all the world as if he couldn’t believe his luck. “Hold still,” Hugh told him, and lined himself up with Mads’ cock, sinking slowly down until he was fully seated. He felt the breath punched out of him as he was filled, and he moaned a little as he shifted above Mads.

“Alright?” Mads asked, a tiny crease of concern at his brow.

“Yeah,” Hugh breathed, squeezing his eyes shut, “yeah, I’m good, it’s… fuck, you’re so big, just gimme a minute.”

Hugh felt Mads’ hands come up to rest at his hips, supporting him as he adjusted to the feeling of being full. Full of _Mads_. Hugh’s breath caught and he looked down at his friend. “You’re inside me,” he said, and it should have sounded stupid, but instead his voice was full of wonder that was reflected in Mads’ eyes as he gazed at him.

“Nowhere else I’d rather be, _kaere_ ,” Mads said, voice warm and suffused with fondness.

“Me either.” Hugh took a breath and then rolled his hips, drawing a groan from both of them at the sensation.

“Do that again, pup,” Mads said, and Hugh could only comply, rocking into the heat of the body beneath him.

“God, yes,” he murmured and placed both hands on Mads’ chest, fingers tangling in the curls as he found his rhythm. Mads was deep inside him; he felt huge and perfect as Hugh moved, undulating in smooth, languid motions.

“So good, darling, you feel so good.” Mads’ hands were everywhere, stroking along Hugh’s thighs, the jut of his hips, behind him to feel the place where they were joined. Hugh could feel him run a finger along his hole, as if he needed to feel it, to feel that they were connected so completely.

“Mmm, god, better than you’d hoped?” Hugh asked, raising himself up to sink even deeper than before.

“Perfect,” Mads sighed, “my beautiful Hugh, you’re perfect.”

Hugh could feel Mads beginning to buck up into him and dug his fingers into his chest, willing him to go harder, letting Mads take control. “Please, harder, oh _please_ ,” he begged.

Mads took a hold of his hips again, holding him at just the right angle, fucking up into his prostate with every thrust. Hugh could feel Mads’ rhythm stuttering, his body thrumming with the building pleasure that was also coursing through Hugh. “Are you close, fuck I’m close,” he moaned, reaching for his cock. He saw Mads’ eyes follow his hand and felt the grip on his hips loosen as Mads’ lip curled, apparently displeased at Hugh’s desire to take care of himself.

“Don’t fucking dare change a thing you’re doing,” Hugh growled and felt Mads’ grip resume with bruising strength, his snarl softening to a smirk. He would be marked and would spend hours tracing the bruises, he already knew, reliving this moment over and over. For now he was flying, pleasure racing through him as he took hold of himself and stroked, matching Mads’ quickening thrusts. Every muscle was taut, he was buzzing with the need for release, could feel Mads was too, hear it in the pleading noises that were streaming from his lips.  

“Hugh, _kaere_ , I have loved you for so long.”

It was those words that finally brought him release, the pleasure of hearing them on Mads’ lips blurring with the feeling of his cock throbbing inside to draw Hugh over the edge. The tightening of his body pulled Mads’ own orgasm from him, and they moaned and writhed together, as Hugh came, hot and sticky across Mads’ stomach, feeling himself filled by Mads’ own spend.

It took long, breathless moments for them to come back down, and then they simply stared at each other, panting and grinning and not daring to believe what had just happened. Finally, Hugh gathered his wits enough to lean down and press a soft kiss to Mads’ waiting mouth, wincing only slightly as he felt his cock slip from him. Ignoring the mess between them, Mads moved Hugh to his side and pulled him in tight, and they settled together, content to simply bask in what they had shared.

Eventually Hugh was struck with a thought out of the blue and pushed his fingers through Mads’ chest hair, wondering aloud, “Mads, if you can kiss like that, why the hell were you so bad at it on set?” The sheepish look he got in reply told him everything and he tweaked one of Mads’ nipples, latching on with the promise of further retributions. “Mikkelsen, you don’t keep secrets from a man you’ve just been inside of. Out with it!”

Mads hesitated for a second but quickly relented when Hugh made to twist his nipple and held up his hands in surrender. “Ok, alright. You’re still cruel, wee man.”

“Right now I’m prepared to be very cruel indeed, big man.”

Mads couldn’t help a smug grin at that and then cast a glance downwards to Hugh’s own cock. “Perhaps we will have to switch names, _kaere_ , seems you are the bigger man around here.”

Hugh smacked him in the centre of his chest and scolded, “No trying to flatter your way out of this, tell me what you were up to!”

Mads growled, but it was soft and mostly defeated. “I thought that if I kissed you properly…” He trailed off, looking embarrassed.

“Mads,” Hugh asked, gentling his tone, “did you think that if you kissed me properly, I’d somehow figure out that you were in love with me?”

Mads huffed and then muttered, “Yes,” like a small child who’d just been busted for lying.

Hugh shook his head, saying, “And yet you followed me up here, after your grand plan had worked so well, and ruined it all.” He grinned and brushed a lock of hair out of Mads’ face. “You’re kind of an idiot.”

Mads grabbed his hand and brought it down to his mouth, kissing against Hugh’s knuckles. “You were upset, I had to come.”

“Apparently we both did,” Hugh smirked, getting a nip on the finger for his trouble. “Stop that, I keep telling you, you only play a cannibal on TV.”

“Does not mean I am not looking forward to tasting you, wee man,” Mads leered.

Hugh rolled his eyes and then sighed, thoughts of returning to their roles causing something to tighten inside his stomach.

“How does this work now?” he asked. “Assuming…” Hugh screwed up his face, feeling awkward for having to bring it up.

“Assuming that I am not an idiot and very much want to keep doing this for as long as you’ll have me?” Mads finished for him, pressing a kiss to his head.

“Yeah,” Hugh said, feeling the tension leave him as quickly as it had appeared, “that.”

“We are friends, yes? Still my friend even after all that fantastic sex?” Mads asked, a huge grin in his voice until Hugh elbowed him.

“Yes, still friends, though I’m currently having difficulty remembering why.”

“Well, then we will be the same as we have been. We will always be in each other’s lives, _kaere_. Just sometimes we will be in each other’s bodies as well.”

Hugh rolled his eyes and smacked Mads in the chest. “That’s a fucking dreadful line, Mikkelsen. God knows why I love you.”

He felt the way Mads’ breath caught for a moment, even as his heart raced, though his voice, when he spoke, was carefully calm and level. “Love, is it, pup?”

Hugh turned himself over, resting his head on Mads’ chest and meeting his eyes. “Yeah. Just a little bit.”

Mads carded a hand through his hair and Hugh leaned into it, before sliding up for another kiss. This one was slow and languid, a perfect slide of lips and grazing of tongues. Hugh sank into it, letting himself feel sated and content for several minutes. Eventually, he pulled back and shook his head. “That won’t do at all, you know.”

Mads looked at him, baffled and adorable with it. “I thought it was quite enjoyable, wee man.”

“Hmm, that’s the problem, though. You said it yourself, if you kiss me like that in front of everyone, there’ll be no hiding that you’re completely besotted with me.” Hugh grinned at the pout that was blooming on Mads’ lips. “There’s really only one thing for it.”

“Oh?”

“You’re going to have to teach me your bad kissing technique.” Hugh leaned his forehead against Mads’ and placed a tiny kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I think it might require a lot of practice, though,” he said, switching to the other corner and kissing Mads again, “because obviously,” another kiss, this time full on the lips, “it’s going to take a lot to disguise,” he licked into Mads’ mouth, leaving both of them panting, “how fucking excellent a kisser I am.”

“Hmm, I think that is true,” Mads purred, “I bet you’ll be a very bad student, in need of many long nights spent practicing with a patient teacher.”

Hugh gave a soft laugh. “Are we at kink negotiation already, then? Because if so, I have some suggestions involving Hannibal’s bike leathers that I’d very much like to discuss.”

Mads groaned and squeezed Hugh’s ass, bringing them flush against each other again. “I am upgrading you from cruel to evil, wee man.”

“Just you wait, sweetheart. All this was meant to be just one little kiss. Imagine what I can do to you when I can plan ahead. For starters, there’s another bottle of lube in that drawer and it’s designed for…”

Hugh suspected that Mads kissed him that time just to get him to shut up. He wasn’t complaining; after all, they did need the practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me in the trash pile over on [tumblr](http://victorineb.tumblr.com)!


End file.
